dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Myuu
Myuu, aka Dragon Maid Myuu, is a Ryu-jin that appears in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online. As the player's administrator and agency liaison, Myuu keeps the player informed of new events and newly arrived homestayers attached to the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program. Appearance Myuu is a woman of slim build and fair complexion. Possessing silver hip-length hair and blue eyes, Myuu possesses dark silver scales along her tail and aquamarine scales along her face and ears. Protruding from under her fringe, she possesses a pair of double-horns matching the same complexion as her tail. As a uniform Myuu wears a brown calf-length dress of classical victorian maid design with white lace and blue ribbon and a split at the back to allow freedom for her tail. Over the dress she wears a white pinafore with a corset waist-line while under the dress she wears a pair of black heeled mary janes with white leggings. Personality Diligent and professional in her duties as the player's cultural exchange coordinator, Myuu's empathy with the cultural exchange participants often leads to her requesting that the player helps her solve a problem or situation that an exchange participant may find themselves in. Myuu seems to possess a hobby in photography, often taking photographic "memories" of interactions with various exchange participants using a 35mm film camera of unknown description. This might be a reference to a Ryu-jinn's longevity, often times outliving other beings, and so she keeps photographs to remember her time with those that have long passed away. More than once Myuu has lost her "memories" with certain exchange participants and has requested aid from the player in helping her retrieve the film negatives before they are lost in the wind. Skills and Traits *'Ryu-jin Physiology': *Just like Dragons and other reptiles, they are cold-blooded and poikilotherms. *Ryu-Jin scales are incredibly tough, as they are stronger than steel, can deflect bullets, and are practically immune to cutting weapons. However, nowadays, threats to Ryu-Jins are rare. **These scales also have a tendency to catch clothing. Ryu-Jins also have to maintain them lest they get rough to the touch, but that is an undertaking in of itself. *Ryu-Jins have a scale somewhere on their bodies that grows in the reverse direction then the others, and they hate it when people touch it, to the point where they would go as far as to kill the toucher. The scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue as the sensation of it being touched temporarily renders them docile and limp. As a result they may attack once they regain their composure out of a feeling of being violated. *Unlike Dragons that have wings, Ryu-jins are wingless. *Ryu-jins have powerful tails, powerful enough to withstand their entire body weight, though this tail also restricts on not only to Ryu-jins mostly sleeping on their stomachs because they can't lie down on their back because of said tail, it also forces them to purchase specially-made underwear. *The tip of a Ryu-jin's tail is an extremely sensitive erogenous zone. *'Celestial Bureaucrats': Ryu-jinns are stated to be agents of the Celestial Bureaucracy, with each member having their own particular function in ensuring the smooth governance of the world. Every year, Ryu-jinn officers journey to the Celestial Palace to file their reports of the previous year's activities and events. Rewards and punishments are distributed based on the evaluation of the records. A corrupt or inefficient ryu-jinn may be removed and replaced by a new appointee; an industrious ryu-jinn may be promoted to a position of higher responsibility. They are known for being modest, loyal and naturally diplomatic, as well as for a tendency to be fascinated by humans and humanoids. *'Insectoid Fear': For unknown reasons, insect, arachnid or arthropod beings are afraid of Ryu-jins and will actively avoid interacting with them. Plot After opening the twitter page on 18th October, 2015, Myuu posts some tweets introducing some of the homestay girls and then announces the open date of the game to be December 21st, 2015. After Myuu wishes the player a merry christmas eve, informing them that herself and the other girls had a wonderful night and that they wanted to go out again, she discovers that the Yeti Miti had gone out into the city and gotten lost and she requests help from the player to find the lost exchange student as she herself was unfamiliar with the city. Shortly afterward, Myuu is informed that the werewolf girl Lyca had undergone a transformation and she implored the player to help her find the werewolf-girl before the town panics. Myuu introduces the first two groups of newly arrived exchange students before requesting that the player help her make the vampire bat Pirati feel more comfortable in her exchange program by performing tasks for her. Afterward, Myuu asks the player to help her find the Mothman Actia after she had ripped up her contract and run away from her homestay house and later asks the player to help her stop the Lesser Devil Sitri from turning everything in the city to chocolate. After more exchange students arrive, the Bastet Rudi shatters a treasure called "The Eyes of the Sun" and Myuu asks the player to help her collect the pieces to repair it. After an adventure when the gnome Tierra tells Myuu the location of her ore mine, Myuu has the player help her help Media find her glasses following Hinamatsuri and White Day. Myuu then requests aid from the player in fulfilling the request of Nemes the sphinx, collecting four-leaf clovers for Sharon and bolstering Nia's confidence in three separate incidents. When Keros misunderstood her host and in a tantrum ripped up the photos Myuu had of her, after solving the misunderstanding, Myuu was aided by the player in searching for the photo pieces. Shortly thereafter the Easter Bunny Chocola called her to gather orders for easter chocolate and then Tatake, who had always been dissatisfied with the difference in the treatment of humans and liminals in society, gathers other liminal friends and away from her homestay house to make a “Raccoon Improvement Committee”. Myuu requests the player's aid in bringing her back home. When the photos in Myuu's album were blown out by the wind, Miti, who was looking through the album when it happened, felt responsible and went searching for them with the player's help. Shortly thereafter, after a misunderstanding, the Medusa Shiana ran away because of something Myuu said but was returned home with the player's help. When Kuu went to the forest in search of “Kashiwa-no-ha”, Myuu recruits the player to help her collect them and bring her home. Furthermore, as the player already had a history with the vampire Pirati while she, herself, did not know her that well, Myuu asks the player to accompany the vampire girl when she left to wander the city in a depressed state. Discovering confetti flying around while drying laundry, Myuu realizes that it was pieces of photos of herself and Suzie and asks the player to help her retrieve them. When a bunch of beautiful stones fall from the sky, the Inaba Hare Hakuto announces her desire to collect these stones to "give back to the moon", Myuu arranges a city-wide event to help her collect them. When Araya goes after some of Myuu's photos after they were stolen by a crow, Myuu asks the player to also help and then asks further aid after picking Flare up to take her home and needing aid in finding a route back to the house due to the usual direct route being blocked. After receiving an order from the "Great Tengu", Shizuka was tasked with gathering leaves to create a mound. Myuu creates a city-wide event to aid her in her task. Shortly thereafter, after offering to help Sasami the Zashiki Warashi into a room, a mistake causes the sprite to send Myuu's precious photos flying. Myuu once again asks the players to help her retrieve them before they are lost. November 22, 2016, 12:00, Myuu announces the closure of Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Online and thanks the players for their warm support from the beginning to the end of the service. Gallery Myuu1.png 39a201e320df67b9821ecd602ef48269.png 0000_Full_B.png 0000_Full_C.png 0000_face.png Ch65Myuu.png Zoological Classification Ryu-jin (龍人, Ryūjin) are a subspecies of Dragonewt. Unlike them however, they resemble Eastern Dragons, and as such, they have deer-like horns and long tails. Yet unlike Dragonewts, they have no wings, making them appear to be lizardmen at first glance. They possess an immense vitality, and live much longer than most humans, up to ten times a normal human lifespan. Like Dragonewts, their reverse scale are their weakness. Trivia *Myuu refers to the player as "Goshujin-sama"; the English equivalent phrase of which would be "My Lord" or "Master". *Due to the amount of troubles Myuu encounters over the course of the game, Japanese fans have lovingly given her the nickname "Drama Maid". *While she is a non playable character for the game, Myuu hosts the Monmusu Online Twitter Page and frequently posts updates and notifications of new characters and events via the twitter page. *Ryu-jinn generally have close ties to nature, like forests, the skies, or the seas, and are thought to possess abilities in weather control. Another ability is that they are said to appear before infertile couples and aid them in giving birth to children when they are kind. * Myuu makes a cameo attending the Interspecies Mixed-Gender Dating event at the Sno Ball Hot Spring Resort in Chapter 65 of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:Dragons